Fuerte de corazón
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno no es una chica cualquiera, ella ha pasado por las más difíciles situaciones a lo largo de su corta vida, y de cada parte de ella ha sacado algo que llevar con ella siempre. A final de cuentas, y aunque le haya costado trabajo, se ha dado cuenta de que en verdad es fuerte.


Los personajes de _**Naruto**_ no me pertenecen, son obra de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías.

"_piensan"_ —Hablan.—

Esta historia participa en el reto _**"Digamos NO a la antipatía**_" del foro **Arte Shinobi**.

**Fuerte de corazón.**

.

.

.

Algunas veces, las flores más hermosas no son las más especiales. Y eso ella lo sabe bastante bien. Aunque no todo el tiempo fue así.

Algunas veces, para poder madurar, se debe dejar que el tiempo sazone nuestro interior, que lo moldee hasta que se sienta listo, listo para salir a la luz.

¿Qué es la fortaleza?

Sakura Haruno se lo preguntaba casi a diario. Lo había hecho desde que recordaba, desde que era pequeña, cuando todos se burlaban de ella por tener una frente amplia. Cuando su madre le decía que fuese fuerte, valiente, que tuviera el coraje suficiente para hacerle frente a todos y no soltar una lágrima frente a ellos.

Sakura siempre se había creído débil, porque a pesar de las sabias palabras de su madre, ella siempre terminaba llorando, en un rincón, porque su frente era demasiado grande y los niños no la dejaban en paz. Había deseado muchas veces haber nacido diferente. Haber sido otra persona. Porque quizá si no fuese Sakura, nadie se reiría de su peculiar color de cabello, ese tono rosado que no pasaba desapercibido para nada.

Sin embargo, también sabía que la vida no era tan cruel como algunas veces ella lo creía, porque la vida le había regalado la amistad de Ino Yamanaka, aquella niña rubia de ojos celestes que se había acercado a ella para defenderla, que le había ofrecido su amistad en aquel listón rojo que llevaba sobre la cabeza con orgullo.

Porque Sakura había aprendido bastante sobre sí misma, había comenzado a confiar, y a dejar atrás lo que los demás pudieran decir sobre ella, sobre su apariencia. Por eso y por muchas otras cosas, Sakura había valorado la amistad de Ino, la atesoraba con gran sentimiento.

Sin embargo, las cosas siempre suelen cambiar con el paso del tiempo. Y ella lo haría también, porque era parte de su naturaleza.

Se había dejado crecer el cabello, se había dedicado a cuidarlo de la manera más atenta, porque sabía que quizá algún día, su ojos azabaches podrían voltear y verla, podrían enamorarse de todo lo que ella era, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un simple parpadeo.

Y en un parpadeo ella había crecido, dejando la mano de Ino para caminar por su cuenta, distante de la rubia porque aquella amistad estaba marcada en su fin, por el amor de un chico. El que ella consideraba el más atractivo de toda la Hoja. De cabellos azabaches, ojos de mirada afilada y personalidad arrolladora. Al menos eso era lo que todos habían dicho, porque cuando Sakura conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, su mundo se había cegado, y sus ojos esmeraldas no habían visto más allá de Sasuke. No podía.

Abrió los ojos y dejo que sus iris esmeraldas se acostumbraran a la luz que entraba por la ventana que permanecía cubierta parcialmente por las cortinas.

Suspiró profundamente, con cierta pesadez. No había dormido mucho a final de cuentas, como los últimos días.

Aquellos viejos tiempos, donde Sasuke Uchiha era su único objetivo, donde no tenía que preocuparse más que de llamar su atención, y apoderarse de aquellos ojos azabaches antes que su amiga Ino interfiriera. Todo aquello se había ido con los pasos de Sasuke cuando dejó la aldea. Cuando volvió a quebrar su corazón en mil pedazos.

Y es que, le viera por donde le viera, el moreno nunca había querido estrechar lazos con ella más allá de la amistad. Y eso le dolía, el dolor seguía ahí, latente como la noche en que la dejó a las afueras de la aldea.

Sasuke no sólo había desaparecido, se había llevado con él cualquier rastro de probabilidad de volver a estrechar su mano. Porque cada día que pasaba, estaba más lejos de su alcance, como fugitivo, como un asesino, como aquel que había intentado culminar con su vida.

Apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, esperando que las lágrimas no acudieran al llamado de los latidos de su corazón, que dolían como agujas punzantes en cada latido.

Su respiración se entrecortó y Sakura comprendió que no podía hacer otra cosa, debía hacerle frente a todos aquellos sentimientos dando vuelta en un revoltijo, en un remolino que le impedía distinguir lo que sentía con claridad.

Y es que Sakura había crecido con el paso del tiempo. Había madurado, pero todo aquel sentimiento cautivo en lo más recóndito de su ser la mantenía estancada, sin muchos ánimos para avanzar, para salir adelante.

_"Seguir..."_ Pensó en sus adentros, respirando hondo, dejando que el aire limpio que entraba por su nariz penetrara sus pulmones y limpiara la suciedad, de aquel nudo que sentía y que no quería desaparecer con el tiempo.

Claro que quería a Sasuke, lo seguía queriendo, a pesar de todo. Pero no como cuando era una niña, no era un capricho, ni las ganas de ser mejor que Ino, de demostrar que ella podía quedarse con Sasuke. Si lo pensaba bien, detenidamente, la idea le daba nauseas.

La Sakura de ese entonces no conocía a Sasuke, solo lo idealizaba como el príncipe azul que no era, era una chiquilla caprichosa, que no le importaba perder el único lazo que había creado de amistad por un berrinche.

Sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa, notó entonces, que las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar de sus iris.

Ino seguía siendo su amiga, a pesar de todo, había podido conservar su valiosa amistad, aunque sus temperamentos fuesen demasiado fuertes, y se la vivieran de las greñas, la Haruno estaba agradecida por ello. Porque aquel listón rojo siguiera prendido de alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Y luego estaba Naruto.

Aquel que había despreciado, y que era su mayor soporte cuando lo necesitaba. El rubio siempre había estado ahí para ella, y ella, de alguna manera lo estaba para él.

Naruto llenaba sus días con sonrisas, y la hacía olvidar un poco el dolor que sentía de vez en vez, cuando recordaba que Sasuke no estaba más.

Era una incógnita aquel embrollo, una que no quería resolver, no hasta estar preparada para enfrentarlo todo.

Se irguió repentinamente y sentada en la cama, observó el espejo que tenía enfrente, era largo, y podía reflejarse de pies a cabeza.

Sakura se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos para poder observarse mejor. Ahora era más alta, llevaba el cabello corto, era mucho más bonita que cuando era chica, sus ojos grandes y brillantes le devolvían con la mirada sus pensamientos.

Era fuerte. En todos los sentidos.

Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, porque quizá no podía creérselo. Pero a final de cuentas era verdad.

Era fuerte.

Había soportado perder una amistad incondicional, había aprendido a lidiar con sus padres, y pese a los rechazos del que alguna vez pensó "El amor de su vida", seguía de pie. Había mejorado como Kunoichi y como Ninja Médico.

Tenía amigos, y un gran soporte.

Pero sobre todo, tenía la esperanza de seguir, de que todo el pasado quedara atrás algún día, de que sus pies siguieran llevándola por el camino correcto, y de que su felicidad estuviera al alcance de sus manos.

Al final de cuentas ser Sakura Haruno tenía demasiadas ventajas como para desear ser alguien más.

Volvió a sonreír, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió, que sin importar lo que el futuro le deparara, sin importar lo que la guerra que se avecinaba le dejara a su paso, ella estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

Porque Sakura Haruno era fuerte, de corazón.

.

.

.

Notas:

¡Hola!

No estoy muerta, ni desaparecida, ni me cortaron las manos y no había podido escribir. Lo que pasa es que... he estado dibujando mucho últimamente y ya saben, dibujo o escribo :S... Sigo haciendo muchas cosas a la vez, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Esta es la primera vez que trabajo con este personaje, sin que aparezca "ocasionalmente", lo cierto es que no tenía mucha idea de qué escribir y se me ha venido el tiempo encima. Es para un reto de un foro que estoy llevando yo.** Arte Shinobi**, todos son bienvenidos ahí, no mordemos ni nada.

Debo aclarar que no odio a Sakura, ni nada por el estilo. Me inscribí con ella porque siempre había pensando que sería difícil manejarla, nunca había intentado comprenderla muy bien ni ponerme en sus zapatos. Aquí lo he hecho. Y me ha gustado xD, aunque ha sido muy corto.

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Estoy escribiendo el siguiente de Alguien como tú, pero antes, intento arreglar el horrorosos final de El príncipe Equivocado. Yo y mis líos.

Un beso.

_**Ya saben, hagan feliz a alguien, si ya han leído, deja tu opinión en un Review. Siempre es fundamental.**_

Ary.


End file.
